Head Over Feet
by GleeRanger
Summary: Future Fic. Karofsky started a new life in Oregon after leaving Lima. What happens when Sam enters it? M/M Slash - Mature rating. Please review. Update 7/11/12 - Complete now but updated to include a letter to fans.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I am stepping out of my comfort zone of Finn and Will. I hope everyone enjoys.

The title of the fic is inspired by the wonderful Alanis Morrisette.

_Head Over Feet – Chapter 1 – by GleeRanger_

Ah, coffee. One of the few pleasures of my work days was the coffee shop in our building. Not to mention the cute guy that worked in the café. Not that I was brave enough to actually go up and speak with him. That much hadn't changed since I left Lima.

Five years later, and I'm working for a bank. Administrative stuff. Nothing glamorous. I have a degree in accounting so I'm trying to work my way up. All the managers love me, so it shouldn't be too hard.

It was difficult coming out here to Oregon. I wanted a fresh start, but I knew no one out here. It took me a year at PSU before I even really made a friend. Her name was Hayley, and for the next three years we did everything together, and she was the only one who knew I was gay. Unfortunately, when we graduated, she got a job opportunity in Miami. We still talked at least once a week, but it wasn't the same. And unfortunately, since I had focused all my time on her, I didn't really make any other friends, let alone boyfriends.

I was still technically a virgin. I had slept with Santana back in Lima, but that was it. No guys. Not that I hadn't wanted to. I just was still too scared. Kurt was the closest I had gotten, and that was a forced kiss.

I sighed as I sat back down at my desk to work on the budget revisions my boss had wanted me to go over. Five hours later, I was still working on them, when a familiar voice broke me out of the work fog I was in.

"Karofsky?" he said. I brought my head up to look, and raised my eyebrows at the man before me.

"Evans?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working in IT downstairs. I didn't know you worked here," he said, coming into my cubicle.

"Yeah, have worked here for about a year now. Small world."

"Definitely. No one has heard anything from you since you left Lima."

"You keep in touch with everyone?"

"Well… not really. Mainly Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Mike. But Santana told me the last she heard you were here in Oregon. I just never figured I would run into you."

"Yeah, I kinda made my get away."

Sam bit his lip. "So… um… how have you been?"

"Could be better. Could be worse. You?"

"Same. Hey listen, I gotta run. I have a meeting. But we should get dinner sometime. Catch up."

"Yeah, definitely. How about tomorrow night at Al's Pub down the street?"

"Sounds good. Six?"

"Yeah. See you then."

Sam smiled a big smile, which is hard for him not to since he has that big mouth of his, and walked out of my cubicle. I shook my head to get the big mouth fantasies out of my head. The man was still hot, and I had spent plenty of time fantasizing about him in high school, but he was straight. I had to tell myself that dinner was only a friendship thing. Nothing else. Of course, that night, my dreams let me think otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm blown away by the amount of positive feedback in the form of not only reviews, but alerts, that I've gotten by this story so far. So much pressure to keep it up! lol

The title of the fic is inspired by the wonderful Alanis Morrisette.

_Head Over Feet – Chapter 2 – by GleeRanger_

I sat nervously waiting for Sam to show up. I couldn't get him off my mind all day. I felt so stupid for it too. I don't know why I just couldn't stop thinking about him. He was the only person from Lima I had seen since I moved besides my family. Maybe it was just a feeling of home that he brought with him. I had no reason to think that this dinner was anything more than old semi-friends catching up. Sam had dated Quinn, and then Mercedes, back in Lima. No one but Kurt knew I was gay, so even if Sam did bat for my team, he wouldn't know, unless Kurt had opened his big mouth.

I wasn't that person anymore. I went through therapy, even here in Oregon, and dealt with my aggression and the feelings of shame that I had. I was now comfortable being gay, but still kept it to myself. My therapist said that was fine, and no one should be forced to come out, but just not to try to kill anyone because of it. She laughed as she said it, but unfortunately it rang true to me.

Sam showed up about five minutes after I got there. We greeted each other and fell into a silence as we looked over the menu. Once orders were taken, it was uncomfortable. We were never really friends. Just teammates who occasionally hung out.

"So…" Sam started. "What brought you to Oregon?"

I smiled. "Just needed to get out of Lima. Didn't want to get stuck there. You?"

"Job opportunity. The bank pays better than my job did in Texas where I went to school. Plus, it isn't as hot. Texas made me actually miss Ohio's winters."

"I bet. It took me a while to get used to the climate here, but I kinda like the nine months of on-off rain."

He chuckled. "How's your family?"

"Good. Mom hated that I moved out here, but Dad convinced her it was for the best. Yours? Your dad still going strong at that company that hired him?"

"Thank God yes," Sam said, taking a sip of his rum and coke he ordered. "I hated that year we spent in the motel."

"I can't believe it took him a year to get that job."

"Yeah, well… it made us appreciate the little things I guess. Luckily, both him and Mom now work full-time, and my little brother and sister don't have to worry about that again."

I nodded. We proceeded to talk about high school, and some of the people we still kept in contact with. I had cut off contact with most of the football team save Mike Chang after high school. After I was able to be myself, I didn't need them around. Mike was always cool, so we still emailed each other about once a month. Sam brought up again that he only really kept in contact with Brittany, Kurt, Mike, and Santana.

"What about Quinn and Mercedes?" I asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well Quinn decided to blow off the whole glee club after a year at college. And Mercedes and I… well… we broke up shortly after graduation, and she blames me."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Well, I think we have time."

Sam raised his eyebrow at me. "You sure you want to know?"

"Of course. This is supposed to be about catching up. You and Mercedes were a big deal senior year. Hell, you even took down Finn and Rachel as power couple."

Sam took a drink. "Yeah, well it was pretty much all a sham. I was never into Mercedes really, or Quinn. I liked them, just not sexually."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"The football team was more my type."

Sam met my eye. "Oh..." I said. "Um… wow." And there went the thoughts about Sam running through my head again.

"Yeah. I just couldn't talk about it. I was going to come out after Quinn, and after I slept with Santana, but then my dad went through his whole thing, and so I just didn't feel like it was the right time."

"Does your family know?"

"Oh yeah. They've known since I broke up with Mercedes. They're very accepting."

"That's good."

Sam smirked at me. "Wow, you really have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Need I remind you of Kurt?"

"Yeah," I said, taking a drink of my own. "That was a mistake."

"You could say that."

"Well since you're being honest, I guess I can too. The reason I bullied Kurt the way I did was because I was hiding the fact that I was gay myself."

Sam about choked on his drink. "Really?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I just didn't know how to deal with it. So it came out in aggression."

"Why didn't you tell us? I mean, you could've told the glee club at least. You know we would've been accepting."

"I couldn't even tell myself most of the time."

"I guess I can understand that. But man, we could've hooked up!" Sam said laughing. I laughed back, but less enthusiastically. "I was just kidding Dave."

"I know. Besides, you wouldn't have wanted me."

"Why not?"

"What, with Blaine and Kurt running around? You would want a fatso like me?"

"You weren't fat, and you still aren't. You are stocky, and some people find that hot."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I haven't had any luck with guys, so it's hard to think that way."

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Never have."

"Wow."

"You? Or should I consider this a first date?" Where the hell did that come from? Did those words really just come out of my mouth?"

Sam grimaced. "Wow, um…"

"It was a joke," I stuttered out. I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"It isn't a big deal… but to answer your question, yes I do have a boyfriend." My heart sunk just a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since an update. I've been busy with quitting my job, starting a new one, finishing up summer term, and life in general. Also, I kinda lost direction with this story, unlike my Will/Finn story saga. But I think I found it again. Thank you to all the followers.

The title of the fic is inspired by the wonderful Alanis Morrisette.

_Head Over Feet – Chapter 3 – by GleeRanger_

"Dave?" Sam said. "You alive in there?"

I stopped staring at my plate, and met Sam's concerned gaze.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You haven't said anything in like, five minutes."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I…" I trailed off.

"Oh no," Sam's concerned gaze got deeper. "You thought that this was…?"

"No. No of course not. I just… never mind."

"Dave, come on, talk to me." Sam put his fork down. "Did you think this might be a date?"

"Realistically, no. But I will admit that I always found you attractive in high school, and the way you were so eager to get together with me after we saw each other… I guess it just got my hopes up. I had no idea you were gay though, so it was more of a fantasy."

Sam blushed. "I am flattered. And if I didn't have Tony, I would definitely be tempted. But we've been together for three years now, and I am pretty committed."

"No, of course. I didn't mean that I expected you to just like drop everything and date me just cause we went to high school together and all. God I'm an idiot."

Sam chuckled. "You're not an idiot. But look, let's get off the whole fantasy of a date thing. This can be a good thing. You have never had a boyfriend, and I want to get involved in the gay community around here, but Tony's not really into the whole social life thing. So we can like, go out as friends to maybe a club or a bar, and I can be your wingman."

It was my turn to blush. "All the guys will just flock to you."

"Dave, stop it. You are attractive, and have a great personality when you let it show. Besides, if they flock to me, I'll just introduce them to you."

"Matchmaker matchmaker," I started to sing. Sam laughed.

"Nice singing voice. Why didn't you join glee again?"

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable small talk about our college experiences, and our families. The check came; we split it, and then headed outside to part ways.

"I really had fun tonight," Sam said.

"Me too," I smiled.

"I meant what I said about the wingman thing though. Let's make a date for next weekend. There's a dance club, a mellow one, just a few streets down from my apartment. It is more for guys like us, and less with the girly guys and such. I figured you're not into that."

"Kurt was the only one."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You were into Kurt?"

"I don't know. I guess? I kissed him. In fact, it was my only kiss ever from a guy. But I think I was more into the fact that he could live his life out in the open, and while he was judged, he still had support from people like you and Mike."

"True. I was jealous of him too. But everyone has to come out at their own time."

"Yeah. My family still doesn't know."

"Really? Wow."

"What?"

"Well I just figured by now…"

"My therapist says that whole everyone comes out in their own time thing. And it's true. I just am not ready."

"Well I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

"Me too."

Awkward silence.

"So…" Sam said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sounds good," I said. Sam then wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I was shocked at first, but then followed suit.

"I'm glad I have a piece of home here in Portland," Sam said, unwrapped himself from me, and walked to his car. I almost asked if he was sure he was committed to his boyfriend, but then went to my own car, and home to my lonely apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all the followers.

The title of the fic is inspired by the wonderful Alanis Morrisette.

_Head Over Feet – Chapter 4 – by GleeRanger_

Sam and I made plans on Monday to hang out on Friday night and go to a local club. He was sure he could find a man perfect for me. I let him know my hesitance again, but he wouldn't hear of it.

The rest of the work week was crazy busy for me, so I didn't get a chance to see Sam at all. Which was okay. I didn't want to see him every day because then I might let that feeling of wanting to be with him come back, which was a bit of torture for me, just like when I liked Kurt. No, Sam was just a friend, and it had to remain that way. He was seeing someone, and hopefully, soon I would too.

Then Friday came. I woke up, and it felt like I was swimming. I couldn't stand up without wanting to fall over. My throat felt like Satan himself was sticking a fire-lit poker down it. I called in sick, went back to bed, and passed out.

I woke to a banging on my door. I was ready to just lay in bed and let whoever the fuck it was go away. It wasn't like I had any friends around here, so it was probably just some door-to-door salesman. But they never went away, so I got up, steadied myself, and shuffled to the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I said, not looking at who was on the other side of the door as I opened it.

"Wow, that's nice," Sam scoffed.

"Oh geez, Sam," I said, gathering my senses. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Friday. We're supposed to go out, although it looks like you've already had a rough time of it."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot. I woke up this morning sick as a dog. I am still woozy. Don't really think I should go out."

"Yeah, no doubt. Well get back in bed and I'll make you some soup."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. It isn't like I have other plans. Cleared my whole night to hang out with you, so we'll just hang out here instead."

"I won't be much company."

"I know. Just go lay down. I'll be there in a few."

I gave up fighting and shuffled my way back to my bed, while Sam shut the door and went to work in my kitchen. Luckily, I loved chicken noodle soup, so I had a ton. Sam made fun of me for it from the kitchen, but I was too tired to care. Pretty soon he was bringing me a bowl, and some crackers.

"Here ya go. If I had known you were sick, I would've stopped off at the store to get ingredients for my mom's chicken soup, but this will have to do."

He got me situated with a tray, and then climbed onto the bed next to me, and grabbed the TV remote.

"Sam, you really don't have to stay."

"Hush. Now eat."

I complied with his orders, and had to admit the soup felt good going down. Hopefully it wouldn't come back up. Sam found Sleepless in Seattle on the TV.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah, I like the movie."

"Me too. One of my faves. I always wanted to find love like that."

"What? With a random stranger?"

Sam laughed. "No. Like… star crossed lovers kind of thing."

"You don't have that with…?"

"Tony? No. Well I mean I love him. I just expected something different from love."

"What do you mean?"

Sam went silent for a moment while Tom saw Meg for the first time at the airport. Sam shrugged. "I just expected more. That's all." He barely whispered. I stared at him, and finally he noticed that I wasn't eating. "Finish your soup."

I complied again. We finished the movie, and then he rifled through my DVD collection to find another.

"Seriously? Steel Magnolias?"

I blushed. "It's a good movie! You can't tell me you've never watched it."

"Yeah I've watched it. I just… don't own it. Man you really are gay."

We both laughed. He finally picked out X-Men and we sat back to watch it. I actually was feeling better, and we just made comfortable small talk during the movie.

The next thing I knew, the sun had risen, and I didn't feel like I was swimming anymore. I turned over in my bed, and saw Sam asleep on top of the covers. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him, but he stirred and looked over at me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Wow, sorry I dozed off."

"You did more than doze off."

"What?"

"It's 9 in the morning."

Sam looked around frantically. "You can't be serious."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my God, Tony is going to kill me."

"Just tell him you dozed off. Nothing happened."

"Yeah I know that, but…" Sam jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No," I said quietly. "I'm feeling better."

"I'm glad." Sam smiled briefly. "Um… just… this has nothing to do with you okay? Don't take it personal."

I scrunched up my face. "I'm not…"

"Good. I'll… talk to you later."

And he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Short, bridge chapter.

Head Over Feet – Chapter 5

I didn't see Sam for a whole week after he darted out of my apartment. I even braved my way down to the IT department to look for him. Nothing. We somehow forgot to exchange phone numbers so I couldn't even call him. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I could understand if we had done something, and he was just having problems dealing with it. Hell, I would have problems dealing with it and I actually had wanted something to happen before I knew he was dating someone. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind if something did happen still, but I wouldn't feel right about hooking up with Sam if he had a boyfriend.

I spent the weekend racking my brain on where Sam could be. I just was about to try to get his number from one of his co-workers when he walked into my office on Monday morning.

"Hey!" I said. "I was just about to file a missing person's report."

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Yeah… sorry about that."

"It isn't a big deal, but where were you?"

"I…got sick. I guess I caught what you had."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But man, a whole week? I was only out a day and a half."

Sam shrugged. "I guess it just hit me harder."

I noticed this whole time that he wouldn't look at me directly in the eyes.

"Sam, what is wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Bull."

"Really. Nothing."

"Then look me in the eyes."

Sam raised his face to meet my glare. His eyes were bright red.

"Sam, what is wrong? You've clearly been crying."

"Listen, I just… I can't see you anymore."

"What?"

"Tony freaked out about me spending the night at your place, and even though nothing happened, he doesn't trust me to be around you. I can't break his trust."

"But… nothing happened. Nothing will happen. I respect that you're in a relationship."

"I know that. But he doesn't. And I think it would just be easier to just… not see you. I'm sorry Dave." He sighed, turned and left.

I wasn't going to let it just be over like this. I had just rebuilt a friendship that was barely there to begin with back in Lima. I had no friends, and I liked having Sam in my life. He was someone to turn to, and I wasn't just going to lose him. There was something more behind this than just Tony not trusting him. But I was going to need some help figuring out what.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, short chapter again!

Head Over Feet – Chapter 6

I hurried about my apartment arranging things just so. I felt like one of those housewives from classic TV that had to make everything just right for their husbands. I don't know why, since my visitor was not even remotely close to anyone I could see myself with, besides the fact that as far as I know he's straight, but I also hadn't seen him in five years so I felt like I needed to impress him.

The knock on the door startled me as I was rearranging the pillows on my couch for the tenth time. I straightened my clothes which consisted of a blue sweater vest, khakis, and a light blue collared shirt, and headed towards the door.

"Karofsky!" my guest said as I opened the door.

"Mike!" We gave each other a friendly hug as I grabbed Mike Chang's bag and ushered him into the apartment.

"Nice place you have here," he said. I thanked him for the compliment. "How long have you been cleaning?"

"Uh…" I stuttered. "Only six hours…"

Mike laughed. "I have to say I was surprised to get your email inviting me out here. We've been emailing each other for years, but you never seemed to want to see each other."

"Well, I knew that you and Sam were close, and I'm not scared to see you like I am most people from Lima."

"You were scared of me in high school."

"I was not! I could've totally taken you."

"Then why did you bully everyone else that was part of Glee but me?"

"Um, I didn't bully Sam really…"

"Still…"

"Okay, so there was stuff I didn't tell you in the emails."

"Such as?"

"I'm gay."

"Duh."

"What?"

"Yep, I knew. I kinda put the pieces together after prom."

"Geez. Who else knew?"

"I think Tina may have. We just never talked about it."

"Do you know about Sam?"

"Yep. I was one of the first ones he came out too. I encouraged him to be honest with Mercedes, even though it cost him her friendship."

"Wow."

"So, fill me in on what is going on with Sam."

I told Mike about everything, including Sam's tears. Mike took it all in, and then nodded.

"Well we definitely have to get him away from this Tony guy."

"Duh."

Mike smirked.

"But how?" I asked. "It sounds like Sam is really into him."

"That's obvious. But it is also obvious that Tony is a possessive asshole."

"Who wouldn't be with Sam?"

Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Wait," he said. "So this is all about you wanting Sam?"

"No! I'm just saying he's a great guy, and I can understand why someone would be possessive of him," I backtracked.

"Bullshit!"

"Mike!" I groaned.

"Tell me the truth, or I'm leaving," he laughed. The bastard was enjoying teasing me.

"Fine, I like him, but really I'm just worried about him."

"Worried about his trouty mouth!" Mike doubled over.

It was going to be a long visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Head Over Feet – Chapter 7

The next day at work, I put our plan into action. I headed down to the IT department to find Sam. He was in the back corner of the area, as he was the newest, and so he got the dark and scary cube. He was listening to his Ipod, and focused on his computer when I found him. He didn't notice me at first, and was startled when I gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey," I said. "Sorry about scaring you."

"Um…" Sam stuttered. "It's fine. What do you want?"

I could still see he was giving me the cold shoulder.

"So… I know you want to like, avoid me, but I really want to take you out to lunch today."Sam peered over his cubicle. "Don't worry, no one else is here right now," I said. Sam glared at me.

"Dave, I just don't think that's a good idea. I told you."

"I know I know. But one lunch won't kill you," I said. Sam grimaced at the words. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Sam sighed. "Fine. What time do you want to go?"

"Is 2 good for you?"

"Yeah, now can I get back to work?"

I shrugged and headed back upstairs. The next few hours went by quickly, and in a flash, Sam was at my door.

"Ready?"

"I don't know. You going to stop being a sourpuss?"

"Really? Dave, I told you I couldn't hang out with you anymore. I told you the reasons. You're choosing to push this. I'm giving you this lunch, and that's it."

I smiled, grabbed my stuff, and we headed out. I picked a place close to work, and we sat down. After we ordered, in pretty much complete silence, Sam glared at me.

"So what is my surprise?"

"It should be getting here any moment," I said checking my watch.

"God, would you just tell me?" Sam barked.

"Wow, someone's in a foul mood," Mike said coming up to the table right on cue. Sam stared in disbelief at first Mike, then me, then back at Mike.

"What are you doing here?" Sam stuttered out.

"I'm visiting Dave," Mike said pulling up a chair. "He told me he worked with you, and I asked him to set up this meeting."

"It is good to see you Mike."

"That's the first nice thing you've said all day," I said.

"Fuck off Dave," Sam said.

"You don't mean that," Mike said.

"What the hell?" Sam said.

"Karofsky's filled me in on what happened with you and your boyfriend, and how this Tony guy doesn't want you hanging around Karofsky because he's threatened."

"And so you have to butt in too? Are we back in high school all of a sudden? Is Schue going to pop up too?"

"No. But I knew you were still somewhat close to Mike, and I just couldn't get through to you by myself," I said.

"Get through to me?"

"Yeah," Mike said. "Look Sam, it is obvious what is going on. Tony is being possessive. He is controlling you. And you are letting him."

"You have no idea about Tony and me. Neither of you do. What gives you the right to come here and tell me this crap?"

"It isn't crap Sam!" I blurted out. "I saw how much it pained you to tell me you couldn't see me, even as a friend, as that's all we were. And I also saw how panicked it made you to wake up next to me that morning. Like you were going to be in trouble. Like your dad had caught you doing something bad. Not to mention you were out of work for a whole week."

"I told you I was sick," Sam stuttered. I was hitting a nerve.

"Bullshit," Mike said. "Isn't that what Santana said two years ago when she ran off with that bastard Sean? He beat her pretty badly."

Sam's eyes bulged out. "I'm not Santana. This isn't that situation."

"Then why are you acting so nervous?"

"Because you guys are interrogating me for no reason!"

"The reason is that we care about you!" I said.

"Whatever. You are just a bully. You were in high school, and you still are."

"Oh really? You are so deluded."

Sam jumped up. "That's it. I'm outta here." He stormed out of the café.

"Well," Mike said turning to me. "That went well."

Sam didn't return to work after lunch. His co-workers said he called in sick for the rest of the day. I started to not care. If Sam was going to be so deluded as to date a guy that was obviously controlling him, possibly even beating him, then I was ready to just give up until he came to me. But that would be what high school Karofsky would do, not what adult Dave would do. I barely got any work done the rest of the day, and when I got back to my apartment, I told Mike what had happened.

"That's ridiculous," he said.

"I'm ready to give up Mike."

"You can't. Honestly, Sam barely talks to any of us anymore. He cut himself off. You seem to be the only one he reached out to recently, but now I'm really worried."

"What was that about Santana? You never told me about that."

"I was wondering when you would bring that up. Yeah, about two years ago, when Tina, San, Brit, and I were all going to college together, she got involved with this bartender named Sean. He was nice enough at first, and gave us free drinks when we would go out. Then we started seeing less and less of San. One morning, Brit came over to my dorm and said that Santana had moved all of her stuff out of their apartment. We went over to Sean's, and there she was, all moved in. When we asked her why she just up and left, she said she was putting everything behind her and starting new with Sean. That's when Sean opened the door behind her and told us all to leave. Brit tried to beg her to come with us, but San wouldn't listen. Two weeks later, we got a call that she was in the hospital, pretty badly beaten. Luckily, that was her wake up call. So many abused people don't learn after the first time. Sean served some time, and San lives with Brit and her boyfriend with a restraining order against Sean."

"You don't really think that could happen to Sam do you?"

"It could already be happening."

We tried to spend the rest of the night not talking about Sam. We watched a few movies, and then I decided to head to bed. I fell asleep with thoughts of what to do about Sam when my phone ringing woke me up. I grabbed the phone and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I grumbled out.

"Dave?" the voice said.

"Sam? How did you get my number?"

"I got it that night at dinner…" he slowly said, sounding strained.

"Oh… I guess I forgot to get yours," I said. "I'm surprised to hear from you."

"Um…" Sam groaned.

"Sam?"

"I really need your help."

"What's going on?"

That's when I heard the sobs start. "I feel so stupid."

"Sam, what's wrong?" I said, starting to panic. I said it loud enough I guess, because Mike barged into my room.

"Tony. I made him mad."

"Sam, what is your address?" He gave it to me. "We'll be right there," I said, and after I threw some pants and shoes on, Mike and I got into my car and sped off.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I can't get over how many of you have placed story alerts on this one. I greatly appreciate all the love!

Sorry this is a quick chapter. Just wanted to get this out. I promise more this weekend!

Head Over Feet – Chapter 8

Mike and I raced over to Sam's townhouse as fast as we could. Mike offered to drive, seeing the state of panic I was in. I guided him to the location Sam had given me, and we raced to the door. It was locked.

"Sam," I pounded. "Sam! It's Dave and Mike!"

I heard some clicking on the other side, and Sam opened the door quietly. We raced in. First thing I noticed was that it was pitch black inside. I found some lights, and after turning them on, faced Sam. I really wished I hadn't done that.

"What did he do to you?" I managed to choke out.

Sam had dried blood around his nose, mouth and ears. It had spilled onto his baby blue shirt and made parts of it dark pink. His cheek was already starting to bruise, and his arms had red marks all over them.

"I told you. I made him mad," Sam said.

"Sam, this isn't ok," Mike said.

"I just… I needed someone to come get me. He took the car and it hurts to walk."

"Fine," I said, trying to ignore the urge to scream at him for being so stupid as to stay with someone who would do with him. "Let's go to the hospital."

"No hospital," Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, are you crazy? You have to go to the hospital!"

"If I go to the hospital, I'll have to tell what happened."

"So?"

"So if I do that, then Tony could go to jail, and I just…"

"He deserves to go to jail," Mike said before I could.

"I just don't want to get him in trouble," Sam said. "I… just want out."

Mike looked at me, and I just balled my fists. "Where is he now?" I asked.

"I don't know. He could be back any minute. Can we just leave? I can stay at a hotel or something if I can borrow a few bucks. He took my wallet."

"You're staying with me," I said. "End of story."

Sam looked at me to object, but realized I meant business and relented. We gathered up some clothes of his, and quickly got into my car and headed to my apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Head Over Feet – Chapter 9

Sam passed right out when we got back to my apartment. I put him in my bed, which caused a raised eyebrow from Mike until I joined him in the living room.

"In your bed? Sneaky," Mike said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm so taking advantage of him in this state."

"So what are we going to do?" Mike said after a moment.

"I don't know. He doesn't want to go to the hospital."

"Neither of us are doctors."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"Jerk. But maybe he isn't hurt too bad."

"He could have internal injuries."

"Been watching Grey's Anatomy?" For that, I hit him upside the head. We sat in silent thought after that. The truth was though that Sam really could have internal injuries and if he did, he really needed to go to the hospital. But he seemed to still have some strange loyalty to Tony. And that was another matter altogether. Tony would come looking for Sam. True, he didn't know where I lived, but Sam couldn't just up and quit his job, and I couldn't keep an eye on him and keep him safe. And what if Sam decided to go back to Tony? It could be like one of those Lifetime movies where the abused wife keeps going back to the husband, saying that he's misunderstood, and doesn't mean to hurt her. I couldn't let Sam do that, but I really had no power to stop him. I shook my head, and Mike noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just the situation, obviously. I just don't know what to do. What if he goes back to Tony?"

"Well we can't let that happen. If he does, it could be a lot worse."

"So, what, I should show him every Lifetime movie ever made?"

Mike chuckled. "Isn't that a form of abuse in itself?"

At that, we said our good nights, and I set up my sleeping bag in my bedroom. I wanted to be close to Sam in case he needed anything. Which at about 4 AM, he did.

I heard Sam quietly start to whimper. It woke me up out of my sleep, which wasn't that deep, and I sat up to look at him.

"Sam?" I whispered, as to not wake up Mike. Sam didn't respond, so I figured he was still asleep. The whimpering got louder, and he started to kick his feet. He was having a nightmare.

I stood up, and went over to the side of the bed he was on. I gently shook him.

"Sam?" I said, trying to wake him. He started flailing. "Sam!" I didn't care about waking Mike at this point. Sam shot up in bed, and punched me in the chest. It forced me to take a step back.

Sam shook his head, and glared up at me.

"Dave?" he said. "Dave, what are you doing here?"

I rubbed my chest where he punched me. "Well it's kinda my room."

Sam looked around. "Oh man. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Tony getting really angry."

"Yeah, then you called me."

A look of understanding appeared on his face. "Does Tony know where I am?"

"Not that I know of. We didn't go to the hospital. Although we should have."

"No hospitals."

"I know I know. How are you feeling anyways?"

"Sore."

"Some nightmare you were having."

"Huh?"

"You were whimpering."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry for um… waking you up."

"Don't apologize. But are you ok?"

"Ok is a relative term probably."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam shook his head, but then looked up at me. "It was about Tony."

"I figured."

"He was coming after me. He…" Sam started crying. "He was so angry."

I climbed into bed with him, though I was still over the covers. "He's not going to find you here. You are safe with me."

Sam looked over at me still crying. "That was the other part of the nightmare. He had… hurt you. He hurt you to get to me."

"Well I think I can take him."

"It… it was horrible Dave. He killed you." He started sobbing. I put my arm around him and pulled him into me.

"Sam," I said, stroking his hair. "He is not going to hurt me. He is not going to hurt you. I am going to take care of you, okay?"

"But what about work?"

"We'll figure something out. But you are going to stay here okay? I'm not letting you out of my sight. Tony can go take a flying leap."

"Dave, you don't have to. I can… I can go home. To my parents."

"He knows where that is right?" Sam nodded. "Then that's a no-go. At least for now. If you don't want to go to the police, then I'll be your restraining order. If he comes around, just let me deal with it."

"What? Like my knight in shining armor?"

We both chuckled. It did my heart good to hear his laugh. I wiped off a tear from his cheek. "Yeah, just like that."

He stared up at me. "Dave… I know… I mean…"

"Know what?"

"I know how you feel… about me."

"Oh." I blushed.

"I can't. Not yet. I don't know…"

I shushed him. "Just go to sleep."

"Will you stay here? I don't want to be alone right now."

"I'm not going anywhere." He snuggled into me more, and soon we were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I appreciate all the faves and alerts. Some reviews would be great as well. =)

Revised version for mistakes.

Head Over Feet – Chapter 10

Sam slept more soundly after I calmed him down. So soundly that the next thing I knew it was 11 in the morning. Sam was snoring away, and I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I uncurled myself from him, and headed out to the living room. Mike was sipping coffee, and when I walked into the room, he smirked at me.

"What?" I drowsily said.

"Oh nothing. Did you enjoy your snuggle time?"

"He had a nightmare."

"I know. I heard him."

"It was the only way I could get him to calm down."

"Sure."

"He knows about my feelings."

Mike stared at me for a moment, put his coffee cup down on the coffee table, and sat so he was facing me directly. "And?"

I sat next to him. "And he's not ready. And he shouldn't be. And I should take advantage of the fact that he's vulnerable. If I do, it won't end well."

"It'll end better than his relationship with Tony."

"Speaking of which, when are you headed back home?"

"I can stay as long as you need me to."

"Well I can't skip work just yet. Projects and stuff. I can try to arrange some vacation time, and work it out with Sam's boss as well, but I want someone here with him just in case Tony does somehow find out where he is."

"Of course. I will call my job and tell them I'll be gone a little while longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Being a dance teacher at a major studio is nice. I have plenty of people to fill in for me."

"Thanks. And if you could… I mean… I don't want the other glee kids to know about this just yet."

"Yeah, no problem. I know Santana didn't want everyone knowing right away either."

"Dave?" Sam said standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Hey sleepy head," Mike said. I smiled at Sam.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like shit," Sam said, grimacing. I stood up and headed to the freezer.

"Here's an ice pack," I said, throwing it at him. "It'll help some of the swelling on your face."

Sam caught it. "Thanks." He placed it against his cheek and looked at Mike. "I'm sorry you got involved in this Mike."

"Don't be," Mike smiled. "You don't deserve what happened, and you know how much I care about you."

"Yeah, I just…"

"Don't," I cut him off. "Don't start making excuses. It isn't your fault."

"If I hadn't stayed with him," Sam said, and I could see the tears starting to well in his eyes. I went over to him, and pulled him into a hug. I would like to say that I only had friendly intentions in the hug, and ninety-five percent of the hug was just that. But that extra five percent was the part of me that wanted to ravish him. To make him feel that he was the most perfect man in the world. I wanted to be the one to heal him. I glanced over at Mike, and he had a knowing look. He mouthed for me to take it easy, but I just closed my eyes. I didn't want the hug to end, but the knock on the door broke me out of my haze.

"Oh God," Sam said, slowly retreating to the bedroom door frame. "It is Tony."

"No, there's no way," I said. I glanced through the peep hole, and frowned, turning back to Mike. "I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oh… I meant I wouldn't tell anyone else…" Mike grimaced. I threw open the door, and found a former Cheerio standing behind it.

"Okay, where is Trouty Mouth and where is this bastard that beat him up?" Santana Lopez said, throwing her bag at me, and stomping through my front door.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I appreciate all the faves and alerts. Some reviews would be great as well. =)

Head Over Feet – Chapter 11

Santana went up and hugged Sam. He kept looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Santana, you didn't have to come out here," Mike said from the couch.

"Oh please," Santana glared at him. "You think you can tell me that Trouty was getting abused, and I am not going to get my Lima Heights Adjacent-raised ass on the plane immediately and come see him? Only one person can beat up Trouty, and it is me."

"Gee, thanks," Sam said. Santana hugged him again.

"Wait. Santana, how did you even know where I lived?" I asked.

"I asked Mike where I could send a card to."

I glared at Mike. "Didn't you think that she would try to come out here?" Mike just frowned.

"What's the big deal?" Santana asked, going to sit next to Mike on the couch. "I'm here for Sam. He can use all the support he can get."

Mike looked at me. "She's right Dave."

I looked at Sam. "I'm sorry about this," I said, walking up to him. "If you want, we can go somewhere, and you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No," Sam said, smiling for the first time. "It really is okay. Santana is a good friend, even if I did lose touch with her."

Sam went to sit down on the couch with Mike and Santana, and I stood and watched. For the first time in this whole situation, I felt on the outs. Mike, Santana, and Sam shared something in high school that I was never a part of, truthfully by my own choosing. Kurt asked me to join glee club once, and I had actually thought about it. But I was scared that my secret would come out, and I wasn't ready. Now, when I had finally started to build those friendships I was so jealous over, I felt secluded again. As Santana started to counsel Sam, I stole away to my bedroom. I sat on my bed, looking out my window, and wondered if I was going to lose Sam again now that he had his old friends back in his life.

I don't know how long I had sat there when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you in here?" Sam asked.

"I thought you would want time with Santana."

"She's great, but I need you too."

"Nah."

"Yeah," Sam said teasingly. "Dave, why do you think so negatively about yourself? You've been great to me even when I pushed you away."

"I wasn't going to leave you there."

"I know. And that's why I called you. I meant what I said last night Dave. I don't know what's going to happen between us, but I can't right now. But it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I do. I just can't open myself up to anything right now."

"I know. I just want you to…" I choked back some emotions. "I just want you to know that I won't hurt you. Not physically or otherwise."

Sam squeezed my shoulder. "Let's not talk about that now."

"Why are you the one comforting me?" we both laughed.

"Well, we can all use a little comfort now and then. How about we go back out there, though? Santana says she wants to talk to you."

Sam grabbed my hand, and led me back out to the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I appreciate all the faves and alerts. Some reviews would be great as well. =)

Head Over Feet – Chapter 12

It had been a month since Sam had come to live with me. Things were getting back to normal. At first, Sam was afraid to leave the apartment, but after a week or so, he was able to at least come out to coffee with Mike, Santana, and I. Yes, they had stayed with us, both saying that they didn't want to leave until Sam was feeling better. Sam continued to sleep with me in my bed, though we did little beyond spooning. It was never romantic with Sam, from what I could tell, although I desperately wanted it to be. He told me he just needed the comfort and protection, but I needed something too. Mike was my outlet for my feelings, because I knew if I told Santana, she would talk about it incessantly. Mike would just listen and tell me to give it time. And while I knew he was right, I was getting impatient. I knew though that Sam's rehabilitation from his relationship with Tony was the most important thing right now.

After a month, we were finally able to get Sam back to work. Good thing too, since I was out of vacation time. We talked with his boss and Sam reluctantly told him about the situation with Tony. His boss, Randy, was very understanding, and offered his complete support to Sam. He said he would be able to have flexible hours if need be, and that he would make sure he was safe. I was impressed by his willingness to do this, considering this was a bank, and most bank bosses are rigid in their rules, but Randy seemed to view Sam as somewhat of a protégée, and that was nice. I would call down to the IT department a few times each day to make sure Sam wasn't balled up in a corner somewhere. He always seemed annoyed when I called, like I was some overbearing parent, but I did it anyways. It made me feel better to know he was safe.

Mike and Santana finally decided to leave about a week after Sam went back to work. They offered to come back out if I ever needed their help with anything, but I told them things would be okay. We were finally at a smooth spot. I just knew that it would stay that way. Boy was I wrong.

We were driving home from work, and as I parked in my apartment's parking lot, we noticed someone hanging around the stairs to my apartment.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"Probably just a neighbor," I said. Sam seemed nervous. "Sam, everything is fine. Tony hasn't found you yet, and he's not going to. You are safe." Sam smiled at me, and squeezed my hand. We got out of the car and headed up to the steps.

"Sam! I'm so glad I found you!" the man wandering around the steps said. Sam dropped the bag of groceries he was carrying.

"Tony!" he exclaimed.

"I was worried about you," Tony said, taking a step forward.

"Get away from him," I said.

"And you are?" Tony asked, sneering at me.

"Dave Karofsky."

"Oh, the fag that couldn't come out in high school?"

"Don't call him that," Sam said.

"Sam, just go back to the car," I said. He was already shaking with fear.

"Sam, you should come home. I've been worried," Tony said.

"Get away from him," I repeated. "Sam isn't going anywhere with you."

Tony stared at me for a moment, and then turned back to Sam. "Are you fucking him?"

"No. Not that it is any of your concern," I said.

"I wasn't asking you," Tony barked. He was getting angrier by the moment.

"I don't care. You aren't touching him, talking to him, and hell, if I could control it, you wouldn't even be allowed to look at him after all you did to him. Do you know he has nightmares because of you? And not just simple wake-up-and-go-back-to-sleep-in-a-couple-minutes nightmares. These are full on screaming nightmares. He dreams that you've come to kill him. Are you proud of that?"

Tony didn't look at me. "Are you coming home with me Sam?"

Sam looked at me, and then stared at Tony. "I can't. I won't. You hurt me Tony. I can't just forget that."

"So you've chosen him?"

"No. I chose myself."

"Are you fucking him?" Tony repeated.

"No!" Sam exclaimed. I was taken aback from the volume of his voice. "Why do you keep asking that? Dave is a friend. He is a great guy. Better than you'll _ever_ be. If I choose to date him, so be it, but that's none of your business. You are out of my life. Now if you don't leave, I will call the cops and tell them what you did to me. It may not be enough to put you in jail, since it's been so long, but it'll sure be hell of enough to get a restraining order on you."

"So that's your decision?" Tony said. He actually looked sad now.

"Yeah, that's my decision. Now get out of here."

"I didn't want to do this Sam," Tony said, and pulled out a gun. My eyes grew, and I stepped in front of Sam. But Tony didn't point it at us. The next thing we knew he was laying on the ground in a pool of red.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I appreciate all the faves and alerts. Some reviews would be great as well. =)

Head Over Feet – Chapter 13

I walked into work three weeks later after another night of no sleep. I thought last night would be different. At least Sam got to sleep earlier than normal. But he woke up soon after screaming and sweating. I had to calm him down, and I only got about 30 minutes of sleep total before my alarm went off and signaled the start of another long day.

Sam apologized to me as I was buying our coffee that morning. I told him he didn't need to apologize. We went through the same routine every morning. He would have dreams of Tony, the gun, and the blood, and I would get the apologies. I always told him he didn't need to apologize, and I always meant it. The scene still haunted me as well.

Tony died before the ambulance even got there. We went to the hospital out of respect, and answered the questions the police had. We were there when his mom came in. She screamed at Sam. She said that he had caused Tony's suicide by breaking his heart. Staff members had to drag her away when she started hitting Sam. We couldn't bring ourselves to tell her what her son had done to Sam. It seemed too disrespectful to hurt his mother that way.

We didn't go to the funeral. Sam didn't want to make a scene. We stayed home, and he told me about the good times before Tony became abusive. How they had met at college, and were the couple everyone envied. Tony would buy him gifts, and Sam would be the dutiful boyfriend at events for his rich family.

"He was a good guy," Sam said. "Something just snapped."

"Putting it mildly there don't you think?" I asked.

Sam just shrugged, and laid his head on my shoulder. We sat in silence until it was time for dinner. Sam got the ingredients ready, and I cooked. He sat the table, and I served. We had a system, just like a couple. Except we weren't a couple. We slept in the same bed, and I would hold him when the nightmares came, but it never went beyond a hug here, and a hold there.

We trudged through the work day, and came home. I crashed on the couch, and was woken up by a hand stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes, and Sam sat there with an anxious look on his face.

"What's up Trouty?" I asked.

"Not you too," he said.

"Sorry. Hung around Santana for too long."

"I…" a tear fell down his cheek. I brushed it away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to thank you. You have been great to me, and I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do."

Sam shook his head, and stared at the ceiling. "You are the first one in a long time that has treated me like I mean something. All my friends were Tony's friends, and I was made to feel awful by them too. My parents have my siblings to worry about, and they care about me, but…"

"But they didn't know Sam. If they knew…"

"I know. I know. I know if they knew they would have helped. Why didn't I tell them?" He choked back sobs. "I'm so stupid."

I sat up and grabbed his shoulders. "Samuel Evans. You are not stupid."

"Why didn't I deserve better than Tony?"

"You did. You do."

"God I wish you had come back into my life earlier."

My breath caught at his words. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Sam chuckled. "You are good to me. You wouldn't have taken advantage of me."

"No. I would never do that."

"Why? What do you see in me?"

I couldn't believe he was even asking me what I saw in him. This beautiful soul that had come back into my life couldn't see why I would do anything for him. His self esteem had been broken down so much that he viewed himself through a cracked mirror.

"Sam, I see everything in you. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and you have the biggest heart."

"I think you got that last one wrong. You are the one with the big heart. You took me in."

"And I'd do it again."

"I don't want to be a burden on you. A few more weeks and I think I can afford my own place."

My heart sank. "You don't have to leave."

"I know I don't have to, but I think I should. It's becoming harder and harder to not give in to what you want, and what I want."

"Then why are you fighting it if it is what both of us want," I said, putting my forehead against his.

"Dave… I'm not ready."

"What if you're never ready?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. I didn't want to lose him. We sat there for what seemed like hours. Forehead to forehead. Eye to eye. I could've stared at his eyes for days. Sam took a ragged breath.

"Oh fuck it," he whispered, and soon I felt his lips against mine. It caught me off guard, but I soon recovered enough to slip my tongue into his beautiful mouth, and feel his enter mine. It was everything I wanted. He felt so good against me. I let my hands drop to his ass, and squeezed. Sam stopped the kiss.

"Dave, I don't think I'm ready for that…" he whispered. "I don't want to lead you on or anything. I just… need to take it slow. I just couldn't resist kissing you any longer."

I brought my hands to his face. "It's okay. I want to do this right." I stroked his cheek, and we brought our lips together again.

We eventually moved to the bedroom and kissed until the early hours of the morning. As the sun came up (thank God it was Saturday morning), I spooned Sam and held his hands.

"Hey," he said. "You know that whole thing about me finding my own place?"

"Yeah," I said, concerned he would still want to.

"Is it alright if we pretend I never said that?"

I pulled him closer to me.

A/N: Okay so I think the next chapter will be the last in this story. Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So this is the last chapter of this fic. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel or not. I have ideas floating around, so we'll see. I appreciate the support that has been given for this fic. =)

Just a side note – the reason the chapters have been so short is because I felt that they didn't need to be as long as some of my other fics. That being said, this chapter will be short as well as if I do write a sequel, I want to be able to have something to start from. =)

Head Over Feet – Chapter 14

We all sat around laughing as our drinks came. Mike, Santana, Sam, and me. Mike had moved to Portland shortly after Sam decided he wasn't leaving my apartment. Now a year later, he was dating Santana, and they had just moved in together, which was the cause of celebration that evening. Even though the attention was supposed to be on them, I couldn't keep my eyes off Sam.

He had healed so much in the year we had been together. We still hadn't made love, but he allowed me to cuddle him more, and there were nights that all we did was make out on the couch. We had started looking for places to move into as the apartment was getting to be a bit small for us. Mike and Santana had bought a house and offered to share it with us. We had considered it, but decided that we should stay two separate couples. Santana was great, and we loved going out with her, but she could also be a handful. Plus, I didn't trust her not to make a move on her "Trouty" as she referred to Sam constantly.

The live band that the bar featured had just finished another song, and while the crowd applauded, Sam squeezed my thigh.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all he said. The lead singer of the band then called everyone's attention to the stage.

"We don't normally do this, but we have someone that is going to join us on stage to sing a song now. Evidently it is his year anniversary of moving in with his someone special, and he would like to celebrate it in song. Please help us welcome up Sam Evans."

My eyes bulged as Sam crawled out of the booth. I glared at Santana and Mike, but they said they had no idea about this. Sam climbed the steps to the stage, turned and smiled at me.

"This is for Dave. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for caring about me, even though it was tough. I love you." It was the first time either one of us had said it. I choked back tears as the music started.

_I had no choice but to hear you  
>You stated your case time and again<br>I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
>I'm not used to liking that<br>You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
>And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br>Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
>I couldn't help it<br>It's all your fault_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
>You're so much braver than I gave you credit for<br>That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
>And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br>Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
>I couldn't help it<br>It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
>You held your breath and the door for me<br>Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
>You're my best friend<br>Best friend with benefits  
>What took me so long<em>

_I've never felt this healthy before  
>I've never wanted something rational<br>I am aware now  
>I am aware now<em>

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
>And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br>Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
>I couldn't help it<br>It's all your fault_

The crowd roared with applause as Sam descended the stage. I met him halfway and swooped him up in a kiss. Mike and Santana cheered in the background. Sure it was like some cheesy movie, but it was my cheesy movie, and I had finally found my love.


	15. Letter to Fans

So an update on this one and my writing career….

I've decided to start writing my own novel. I actually have three chapters done. The basic premise is going to be the same as this fic, but obviously, it won't have the Glee characters, but will still have the basic storyline intact. Anyone who reads gay fiction, especially those that are self-published on sites like Amazon and Dreamspinner, may see a book out hopefully by Christmas with this storyline in it. Hopefully they will realize that I'm the writer of it, and obviously I'm not ripping off myself.

When writing this fic, I was captured by the storyline. I liked the idea of a non-sexual, yet still romantic, relationship between two men, one being abused, the other his hero. Of course I'm not going to write the same story word for word. Again, the basic premise is going to be the same, and you will definitely see similarities. In fact, the Karofsky-like character in my novel is similar to Karofsky, but I have added some things in, and taken some things away. He is still a bully in high school, but there was no Kurt in his life.

Writing fan fic is something I used to do just for fun at night when I was bored. But it got me thinking that I could expand on it. My writing style when I actually sit down to accomplish something is a lot different than my fan fic writing. So don't expect that my writing style will be the same in my novel.

I will definitely keep you guys updated, and hopefully those of you who liked this and my Will/Finn saga will want to read my book when it gets published. It'll either be through Dreamspinner, or through self-publishing on Amazon.

Bye for now!

-Gleeranger


End file.
